


Enough Is Enough

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Birthday Party, Caring Draco Malfoy, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Draco has been worried sick about his partner ever since he ended up in that hospital bed a week ago. And now that Potter is finally released, the first thing the git wants to do is go partying with his friends? Of course, Draco has to go with him, just to make sure he stays alive. Even if it means spending time with countless boisterous Gryffindors.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It can be read as a stand-alone, but if you want more insight into Draco's inner turmoil I recommend readingHope Against Hopefirst.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #350:  
> 1\. Scourgify  
> 2\. Seeker  
> 3\. ~~Secret Keeper~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Birthday
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Who the hell decides to celebrate their birthday at The Leaky fucking Cauldron?

Apparently, Finnigan does. The dimwit.

Draco has yet to understand why he agreed to come. Or rather, he has yet to admit he’s unable to say no his Auror partner. It’s those impossibly green eyes. And that cheeky smile. It’s almost enough to make Draco believe the prat isn’t just being polite but actually wants him to come along.

And since Draco is stupid enough to have fallen in love with said prat, he says yes — even to a Gryffindor hoopla at the Leaky.

“You should have gone professional,” Wood says to Potter. Not that Draco’s listening in or anything; they’re just being loud. “You’re a far better seeker than Rowler will ever be. We’ll never win the cup as long as he’s on the team.”

“I’m sure you will,” Harry says. “And besides, I like being an Auror, even if it means having to put up with this git day in and day out.”

Draco meets Harry’s cocky smirk with his patented sneer and Wood laughs before leaning in and whispering something in Harry’s ear. Whatever he says makes Harry’s eyes sparkle and Draco figures it’s only a matter of time before they leave the joint together.

And now Draco’s mind is invaded by images of the two Gryffindors shagging as if their lives depended on it. _Fuck_. If only a Scourgify worked to scrub your brain clean too.

“I heard you were injured,” someone says.

“Tsk, that was nothing,” Harry protests. “Just a scratch. I’m fit as a fiddle now.”

_Just a…?_

“A _scratch_?” Draco blurts, loud enough for everyone at the table to stop talking and turn to look at him. Draco doesn’t care. Draco was there. Draco witnessed Potter’s lifeless body and he doesn’t want to relive that moment ever again. “You reckless idiot! You just got out from the hospital this morning after deliberately jumping in front of a curse that rendered you _unconscious_ for several days. You’re fucking unbelievable.”

And now Draco’s apparently standing, his chair overturned several feet behind him. How convenient.

Tears prickling in his eyes, Draco turns and heads for the loo.

“Malfoy?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re curious about what happens next, the next drabble in the series, _When Enough Is Enough_ , is set only moments after this one and will give you the immediate aftermath of Draco’s outburst.
> 
> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
